


Calinthia Chronicles-The Giant Wolves of the West

by BlaiddGwyn



Series: Calinthia Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beginnings, Books, Changelings, Childhood Friends, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Female Protagonist, Gen, Growing Up, Hidden Talents, Literature, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Shapeshifting, Time Skips, Wolves, hidden past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddGwyn/pseuds/BlaiddGwyn
Summary: The full story is for a mature audience (18+)For full remastered version please go to https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492443/chapters/56329585Make sure it says remastered under main title.





	Calinthia Chronicles-The Giant Wolves of the West

**CALINTHIA CHRONICLES**

**THE GIANT WOLVES OF THE WEST**

**Dark Fantasy**

**Chapter 1**

**A NEW HISTORY BEGINS**

“So this is what it’s like, being a part of history that will echo through the generations. The last nine months have been almost a blur, so much devastation and loss, with a twist of development and hope. The world has changed so much and so have we. Even with the minor actions of individuals that will ripple through time, the world will never be the same again and I don’t know if it will change for the better. But I do know this, our generation will be defined on the actions of this day and the last nine months leading up to this moment, we have chosen our paths. We will fight or we will lose it all, just like they did.”

“Tabitha! It’s time to get up! I won’t call you again!”

Tabitha’s eyes slowly start to open with the mild annoyance of one of her parents waking her so abruptly. A big yawn then follows with a stretch. It’s typical that most children of her age group seem to have the same reaction in this respect. Looking around the room with disorientation she then gives another stretch. Then a build-up of excitement starts to overwhelm the young girl with the realization that her eleventh birthday is today! She quickly scrambles out of her bed roll and proceeds to get dressed. Dressed and ready for the day she then proceeds to go into the main room of the hut. The huts that the Grey Wolf Clan live in are old fashioned clay and wood huts with no more than five rooms. The consistent smell of burning wood so pungent it makes the hut feel warm even when it is not. The background sound of crackles of the logs splitting under flame and the rain outside makes it seem cosy inside. The old wooden table covered with plates of fruit, meat, freshly made bread and a large greyish brown cloth with odd shapes beneath it.

Standing in front of Tabitha next to the table was her father. He had a medium muscular build, standing at just less than six foot tall. He has short dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was a very handsome man.

Looking at his unkempt daughter in a comical expression he greets her, “Happy birthday kiddo.”

A big smile emerges from her unwashed face showing pearly white teeth. “Thank you daddy,” she replied, “Where’s mam?”

“She is stood behind you.” Nodding his head at Tabitha’s mother.

Her mother was only five foot two inches tall. Her hair was straight and a glossy grey colour that flowed just above her knees. Grey hair was a rare but natural colour in the Grey Wolf Clan but very desirable to all peers. Her eyes were a deep dark blue followed by a button nose. Her lips were deep red just like a rose. With a slender frame and feminine curves in all the right places she stood to be a very attractive woman.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Her mother said, with a grin.

Looking at the large cloth on the table she gave a puzzled look with excitement underneath it.

“What’s that?” Tabitha questioned, pointing at this mysterious cloth.

“Why don’t you come over and take a look?” Her father replied.

As she started to shuffle over closer to the table, she still could not work out what was underneath the cloth. Inspecting the cloth more she could see it was folded in half with some sort of object in between, but it was a non-uniformed shape only rising up off the table by about an inch to an inch and a half. She could see where the cloth began and ended. Reaching out she grabbed the corner of the top half, pulling it away from her. It started to reveal a sort of stick attached to a bit of string. With excitement and realisation she flung the rest of the cloth off the item.

“A BOW!” She squealed.

Inspecting the bow further she found yet another item

“A-a-and a KNIFE!”

Overcome by happy emotion she finally had her own training bow and Hunters knife, which was tradition in the Grey Wolf Clan at Tabitha’s age.

“It’s better than I wanted, thanks so much, I love it.” Tabitha said.

The training bow designed for the children of the clan was just over two and a half foot in length, which is just a little over half the size of an adult bow, so the young user can grasp the skill of accuracy before power. The unstained wood of the bow was engraved in a basic detail of an unspecified Celtic design, which wrapped around the entire circumference, with the wood slightly thicker on the handle with no design. The knife was beautifully crafted, with a slightly curved blade with the spine of the blade going away from the users hand with the sharp edge of the blade within the curve, roughly ten inches in length. The handle was made from the bone of a deer, which is the main source of food in the West Plains. The four inch handle is grooved for better grip with a flat bronze guard separating the blade from the handle. The butt of the handle is a bronze wedge with the letter “T” engraved for Tabitha.

“How did you get such good ones? These are the best!” Tabitha enquired.

Her father started giggling at the innocence of his child without realising it was a rude question.

He then replied, “Well it helps when you’re a Protector and even more so when your father is second in command.”

Tabitha’s father was winking at his wife as he finished the sentence and Tabitha’s mother gave a wink back with a saucy smile.

“I know you are a Protector, but what is a Protector dad?”

“Well I know I’ve kept this information from you but I think it’s about time you knew of our rank structure, which is the same as the other wolf clans and also what it means to be a member of our great clan. Firstly you know that a lot of our people can turn into giant wolves right?”

“Yeah everyone knows that dad.”

“Well that power can earn people rank, respect, position and power in all wolf clans. Now listen carefully as it’s very important.”

He then proceeded to inform Tabitha of the rank structure working from the top to the bottom. The Alpha position is a difficult position to obtain and keep. The Alpha will not only rule the clan but will also look to protect its members from any threats. It is tradition and law that the Alpha position is fought for in wolf form only. The fight will be concluded with submission or the death of the loser, but death is rare when claiming this position because normally the new Alpha would make the previous Alpha a Pathfinder. The next rank down is the Pathfinder. This position is given directly by the Alpha of the clan, either someone the Alpha trusts indefinitely or the previous Alpha they have defeated for guidance. The Pathfinder is the right hand of the Alpha and deals with the petty security matters that the Alpha would be too busy for, but in the untimely death of an Alpha, they assume the Alpha’s position until a new challenger rises. So to become the Alpha or a Pathfinder the people must have the ability to transform into wolves and these positions have always been male. The next and highly honoured position is the Peacekeeper. The Peacekeeper is the only rank in all wolf clans to be nominated and voted into the position by the clan. He or she nominated will be mentored by the previous Peacekeeper when possible and the duties they would carry out would be the keepers of internal peace, law and will witness any challenges for the Alpha position where possible. This role can be filled by any worthy person within the clan. There is also a law amongst all wolf clans which ensure that Peacekeepers of all clans can freely move in and out of each other’s countries to liaison with other Peacekeepers without threat or harm. The next rank are the Protectors, these chosen men are the clans elite fighting force and they also act as enforcers of the laws. They are chosen by both the Alpha and the Peacekeeper for their actions and deeds they have performed within their respected clan. Just like the Peacekeeper position the people can be either therianthorpe or non therianthorpe but have always remained male dominant. The last rank in the wolf clans are the Hunters that go out and gather food and also act as a militia during times of war to defend their home lands. The Hunter rank can be of any gender or member of the clan. The rest of the clan are all important but have normal jobs from farming to blacksmithing. There is always a code of honour with all members of the wolf clans.

“So is that everything then dad? Is that all of them?” Tabitha asked.

“Well there is one more title. This is the hardest rank to get as it causes chaos in all of the wolf clans. It has only ever been obtained three times in history so you don’t really need to know about that one.” Her father said.

“Dad please I want to know,” Tabitha pleaded.

“Ok so you have all the other ranks all the way up to Alpha right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well there is one more higher than Alpha. It’s known as the Omega Alpha.”

Tabitha looked at her father with confusion, she kind of knew about all the other ranks and positions in the wolf clans but never even heard of this rank ever.

“So what does that mean dad?”

Her father took in a slow deep breath, “Well the Omega Alpha position is the highest rank any wolf can achieve. The first time we needed one was when we were at war with the bear people of the North about one thousand years ago. All the Alphas from all the clans meet and there are only two ways to claim the title Omega Alpha. Complete submission of the other Alphas or by a fight to the death.”

Tabitha’s eyes widened with disbelief.

Her father continued, “When someone then gets the Omega Alpha title it dies with them.”

Tabitha’s looked down for a second and then looked back up puzzled and confused, “I don’t get it dad, what dies with them?”

Her father looks distantly out of the window searching his head for a more simple answer.

“Umm it means that when a person becomes an Omega Alpha they rule over all wolf clans, so by custom and law of our lands the Omega Alpha can never be challenged. The Omega Alpha rules until they die in battle or until they die of old age. Do you understand now?”

“Yeah I think I get it but why does this title cause chaos in all the wolf clans?”

He looks Tabitha straight into her eyes, “Because no wolf clan wants to be ruled under one Alpha from another clan. This brings a lot of challenges to any current Alpha in all of the clans so the clans’ people know that they have the strongest Alpha possible to accept such a challenge.”

“So what happens to the Alphas that submit to the Omega Alpha?”

“Well that is up to whomever wins the title, but it has been known in the past that they have been Pathfinders just in case anything happens to the Omega Alpha, that way all clans will then have an Alpha in position.”

Tabitha lifted her head high with absolute confidence, “I get it. So who was the first Omega Alpha? Was he strong?”

Tabitha’s father looked up to the right, then the left searching for the answer, then he looked at her with slight disappointment.

“All I know is that the first Omega Alpha was from the Blue Wolf Clan and that he was the greatest Omega Alpha to have ever lived, but I don’t know his name I’m sorry.”

Tabitha scrunched up her face cocking her head back at the same time before asking, “Blue wolves! Who are they because I’ve never heard of them before?”

Tabitha’s mother stood behind her unknowingly and gazed upon her father with a look of disapproval slowly shaking her head three times.

Tabitha’s father knew the reaction of his mate and quickly changed the subject, “Hey it looks like the rain has stopped, why don’t we go outside and try your new bow?”

“Ok dad.”

Suddenly there was a wild knock on the front door.

“I wonder who that could be?” exclaimed the mother.

As Isolde opened the door there stood a small boy holding a small weaved wooden basket.

“Hello Wikki, and what brings you here today?” Isolde asked.

“Hi Izzy, is Tabi here?” Wikki Replied.

“Yes she’s right here.”

Recognising her best friend’s voice, Tabitha jumped out of the chair she was sitting on and ran to the front door.

“Hey Wikki!”

The small boy was twelve years old and only lived a few huts away. They have been childhood friends that grew up together and they were inseparable. The pair of them would always get into some sort of mischief, but only in a light hearted manner. He stood about three inches taller than Tabitha and he had a slim frame. They looked at each other and he outstretched his arms presenting her with the small wooden basket.

“Happy birthday Tabi.”

“Thanks Wikki.”

As Tabitha took the basket she looked inside and then saw to her delight some blackberries filling the basket. They were her favourite fruit. She gave a smile of approval to Wikki and proceeded to invite him inside.

“Do you wanna come in and see what my mam and dad got me?” She asked with excitement.

“Sure,” Wikki replied.

Tabitha turned and headed to the table and Wikki followed. Wikki’s eyes Widened when he saw what was on the table.

“Wow that’s really awesome Tabi, I really like your hunting knife.”

Wikki was then given the knife by Tabitha so he could inspect it more closely. Mesmerised by its craftsmanship he could only but admire it as he passed it back to Tabitha.

Tabitha’s father Llewellyn then looked at Wikki and asked, “Do you want to come and help with Tabitha’s bow training?”

“Yeah ok Lew.” Wikki replied.

“Well Wikki why don’t you run home and get your training bow, that way you can join in.” Llewellyn said. 

Wikki nodded and scrambled out the front door running to his house.

“Come on Tabitha, let’s get our things together and wait for Wikki outside.” Llewellyn said.

As Tabitha gathered her things Llewellyn picked up his bow with some arrows that were near the front door and then he slung them over his shoulder.

He then looked as his mate Isolde and said, “I don’t know how long we are going to be.”

“Well make sure you’re safe and that she has fun, don’t put her off as she really wants this.” Isolde replied.

He gave a wink and a smile while pulling Isolde’s hips into his, where he kissed her passionately on the lips.

“Eww! Do you two have to always do that?” Tabitha exclaimed, as she stood behind them.

The pair gave a little laugh and Llewellyn and Tabitha proceeded to leave the hut. Wikki married up with the pair as soon as they left the hut.

Surrounding around half of the East side of the large town was a small forest. Here was the perfect place to train as there are plenty of trees to choose from to hone the archery skill. You still had to be careful as this was quite a common place for training. Some of the trees had targets on them ranging in all different sizes. As the three of them entered the forest Llewellyn found a good spot with several different targets. Llewellyn looked at one tree with a large target.

“Right guys I think we will start with this target, Wikki how would you like to start so Tabitha can see your technique to learn the basics and so I can see where you are?” He asked.

“Ok Lew.” Wikki replied.

He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and then he placed the grove at the rear of the arrow onto the bow string. Holding the bow he placed the arrow onto his index finger and brought the bow up to an aiming stance. With one eye closed and his tongue sticking out of the left side of his mouth he drew the bow and released it. The bow fired and the arrow hit the outer middle section of the target.

“Not bad Wikki, not bad at all. You have been keeping up with your practise. You still need to improve on your technique though, and I know your father is teaching you correctly as he’s a brilliant archer. Just take a little more time with your aim before you release.” Llewellyn advised.

Llewellyn looked at Tabitha and saw she was trying to work out what Wikki did wrong. He then tilted his head slightly to the right with a puzzled expression while looking at his daughter.

“Wikki try that again for me.” Llewellyn said.

Wikki proceeded with the same technique as before. He took on Llewellyn’s advice and took a little bit longer to aim. He released the arrow and this time he hit about an inch inward to the target’s centre from his previous shot. Llewellyn missed his shot because he was watching Tabitha figuring something out. She then walked up to the firing line after a few seconds of Wikki hitting the target.

“Tabitha do you want any advice before you start?” Llewellyn asked.

“No I can see what to do and what Wikki done wrong” Tabitha replied.

Wikki was not impressed with Tabitha’s comment and then he thought to himself, Ha I’ve been doing this for nearly a year, what does a girl know who hasn’t even fired a bow, she’ll miss and then that’ll teach her for being cocky.

Tabitha took an arrow out of her quiver and placed the arrow on her index finger and onto the bowstring simultaneously. She then took a deep breath while moving the bow into the aiming stance again simultaneously. Then aiming with her left eye closed she released. To everyone’s amazement her arrow struck dead centre.

“Yay I knew I could do it!” Tabitha squealed, as she was jumping up and down.

Wikki was amazed but now he became jealous of her first shot so he continued to sneer, “I bet you can’t do that again.”

Tabitha then put the backs of her hands onto her hips, then she closed her eyes and demanded, “Yes I can I’ll show you.”

“Hey! You two stop arguing or I’ll give you both a clip around the ear!” Llewellyn demanded.

Llewellyn then continued, “Tabitha, try it again.”

Both Wikki and Tabitha looked sheepish after being told off, so Tabitha turned back around and faced the target. Then with the same technique Tabitha then did the same again hitting the target right next to the previous arrow she shot.

Llewellyn gave a proud smile. Not for the positions the arrows landed but because he knew he had a genius on his hands. She figured out how to use a bow and arrow just by watching someone use one twice and not only that but picked up on weaknesses to improve her form.

He then whispered to himself, “If that isn’t genius then I’m not a grey wolf.”

“What dad?” Tabitha asked.

“Nothing. Right you two let’s get some more practice in before we head back home.” Llewellyn replied.

Wikki with a determined look on his face nodded and then proceeded to continue. Tabitha gave a smile and then turned to continue as well.

Four months had passed and Tabitha had not seen as much of Wikki as she would have liked to. Tabitha knew why as Wikki has been gone. He had been through the ‘change’ transitioning from a boy into a man. For you see when the children of all animal races start the stage of puberty the children that are therianthorpes change against their own will into the animal form of their respected race and the first transition is very painful for all of the children of all of the races. Wikki had his ‘change’ about three months ago. This brings a different form of training alongside other people who could change within the wolf clans, helping them to understand their future roles and controlling their new found power. This forces the young wolves to grow up before their time and get involved with the matters and politics of the wolf clans. They will not fully integrate into the ranks of their clans until they are eighteen and when they are sixteen they start their trials to discover what roles they are likely to claim in their respected clans. Wikki still visits Tabitha but his time is now taken up with training and hunting. But even though Tabitha understands, deep down she just misses her best friend. Wikki had always made time to tell her about what he has learned and what he is experiencing.

Later that same evening Wikki and Tabitha were sat on the ground outside Tabitha’s house, with Wikki telling Tabitha about the past few days he has had.

“Tabitha it’s time to come in now and have your supper before bed.” Isolde told her.

“Ok mam, I’ll be there now.” She replied.

“Ok I’ll see you in a second. Good night Wikki.” Isolde said.

“Good night Izzy, I’ll see you again” Wikki replied.

With Isolde closing the door Tabitha and Wikki started bringing their conversation to an end.

Tabitha looked at Wikki and asked, “So are you finding the training hard?”

“Sometimes, but I keep messing up so then they shout at me when I mess up.” Wikki replied.

“It must be hard but you’re not a mess up, you’re just in training so they gotta get that. Do you know what you wanna be after all the training is complete?”

“I really wanna be a Protector when I’m older like my dad, but I don’t know if I’m gonna be good enough.”

Tabitha looked up at the stars starting to appear in the twilight sky with two of the three moons above them.

“You’ll be a Protector I just know it!”

Wikki gave a smile and finished off the conversation, “Thanks Tabi. Well I better go home now, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Wikki.”

Wikki got up off the floor and he proceeded to walk home and Tabitha jumped up and went into the house.

Tabitha joined her mother and father at the table and they all talked about their day while eating. After a short while Tabitha cleared the table. Isolde held Llewellyn’s hand and looked at him longingly. He gave a smile and winked at Isolde.

“Ok then Tabitha I think it’s time for bed, do you want me to tuck you in?” Llewellyn asked.

“Yes please dad,” she replied with a smile.

As Llewellyn was tucking her in Tabitha then asked, “Dad I was wondering if I was to ever change what could I be in the clan?”

“Kiddo you can be whatever you want to be, but don’t forget there is no certainty that you will ever have the ability to change. Why do you ask anyway?” Llewellyn replied.

“Just talking to Wikki today and it got me thinking that I want to be someone important, that’s all. Like a Protector but I can’t because I’m not a man.”

Llewellyn then smiled at her and said a sentence that she would never forget for the rest of her life, even though she didn’t understand it at the time.

”Tabitha you are the best of us all, you just don’t know it yet. With the talents and strengths you already possess, if you keep improving them, then I’m sure you can achieve anything you put your mind to. Don’t chase others affections because you are already important and I’m very proud of you and so is your mother. Now get some sleep and tomorrow I think we can do some knife training if you want?”

Llewellyn then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her bed roll tight around her shoulders.

“Ok dad that sounds fun! Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams kiddo.”

Llewellyn blew out the candle on her bed side table and he walked out of the room closing the old wooden door behind him.

Llewellyn and Isolde were snuggled into each other on the bed sleeping until they were woken by a piercing scream.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!”

Llewellyn and Isolde immediately opened their eyes and looked at each other, while slightly disorientated.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Tabitha! I think she is hurt!” Isolde exclaimed, with panic starting to sink in.

“I…I think it’s the change.” Llewellyn replied.

“Llewellyn lets go now!” Isolde demanded, as the both of them were throwing some clothes on in a rush.

The screams got louder until they changed into a sound that the both parents recognised, a whimpering noise, the one that comes from a dog when it is upset or hurt. Isolde opened Tabitha’s room door and she began lighting the candle in the candle holder next to the door. Now with three candles slowly illuminating the room there was some torn clothes on the floor resembling her nighty. Then there she was, in the corner of the room. On all four legs she stood nearly four foot tall. Her fur was a dark grey colour with what looked like light grey highlights. Her head was glorified with a long mane going from behind her ears and dropping down the both sides of her head, with the length of her mane ending about half a foot below her face. Her fur on her chest known as feathering was short and her legs were long and spindly. Her sharp teeth started to display and her tail went between her hind legs, so far in fact half of her tail was now touching her abdomen. She then started shaking in pain and fear.

Llewellyn gingerly entered the room and placed his candle on Tabitha’s bed and he tried to sooth his daughter.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok kiddo. We are here for you ok.”

He proceeded to get closer to Tabitha and then Tabitha in her confusion, pain and fear snapped at her father making a weird high pitched barking noise while doing so. He jumped back and then continued to press on to comfort his daughter.

“Hey, hey, it’s me Tabitha it’s ok, shh, shh, everything is going to be ok kiddo.”

He then managed to get to the point of no return if he was attacked again, he placed the back of his hand out to her nose so she could gain the new scent of her father. Still whimpering she began to trust him and moved slightly forward. Llewellyn outstretched his hand and stroked the side of her face. Moving forward more he continued to talk to her.

“It’s ok Tabitha, it’s ok.”

Her mother now getting closer as well, followed the pattern that Llewellyn made when he was making his approach.

“It’s ok Tabitha it’s your mother.” Isolde said softly.

Now stroking her head and rubbing the feathering on her chest, Isolde then stroked Tabitha’s face and went into her giving Tabitha a hug to console her.

Isolde then gently whispered into the direction of Tabitha’s right ear, “Everything is going to be ok now Tabitha, we are always here for you.”

Isolde then looked Tabitha directly into her eyes and the shaking stopped as if Isolde had some great calming power that only a mother commands. Isolde and Llewellyn both leaned in and give Tabitha a hug and with this Tabitha calmed as did the pain that she was in. Isolde looked at Llewellyn with concern as she now knew she would lose her daughter to the rituals and customs of the clan. Even though she is still a child Isolde knew she was now on the path to becoming a woman and she didn’t want her to grow up so fast. The chapter of Tabitha’s childhood had ended this night making room for the next chapter in her life. The life of being a giant wolf of the west.

**Disclaimer**

**No part of this publication/writing may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, mechanical, electronic, photocopying, recording, social media or otherwise without the prior written permission of the author.**

**Without prior permission of the author you are prohibited to translate, disseminate, distribute or copy the work done in the samples, chapters or the novel.**

**This publication/writing is owed by Blaidd Gwyn**

**This content is copyright and owned by Blaidd Gwyn.**

**If you enjoyed what you have read you can follow me on twitter @BlaiddG (Blaidd Gwyn)**


End file.
